


Luxendarc Roulette

by sanctum_c



Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: Final Battle, Gen, Spoilers, Video Game Mechanics, assumes party didn't do the DeRosa side-quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The party reach out for help during the final battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luxendarc Roulette

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Telephone"

Agnes stared defiantly up at the towering form of Ouroborus. Clasping her pendant to her chest she reached out once more to one of the thousands of parallel Luxendarcs. As much as she regretted how easily she had been duped by Airy, she was at least glad there were other versions of herself, Tiz, Edea and Ringabel out there in those parallel worlds. They could not afford to fail now they had come so far, now that Ouroborus's plan was almost complete, their worlds and the celestial realm all too vulnerable. 

Her first summon had been a figure resembling Alternis Dim who had lifted his visor seconds before he vanished to reveal Tiz's face. Next had been a pig-tailed Edea who moved with lightning speed and struck at weak points all over their opponent's body shortly followed by a duplicate Agnes, her long skirts billowing around her as she pointed her blade forward before attacking. Subsequently it was no surprise to witness an alternate Ringabel appear, though Agnes found herself wondering if this might technically be Alternis Dim rather then his amnesiac other-self. The blonde man had winked at her before smiling to Edea; he was decidely better dressed then their own lab-coat wearing comrade and looked not dissimilar to Lester DeRosso.

These other versions of themselves had successfully pushed back against the magics Ouroborus had cast upon their respective worlds. Agnes wondered how things might have been different if one of the other worlds had uncovered Airy's treachery or reached their nemesis before them. Would she have been called upon to assist in the fight as they now called upon the others? Or would this all have been finished before it began, someone else out there more competent, more sceptical of everything Airy had said? Would Ouroborus be no more and she would never have seen the disturbing sight of a black cloud engulfing the wind crystal? Might she have lived out the rest of her days as the wind vestal, never ceasing in her role? Might Tiz never have lost his brother, never seen his home consumed by the the Great Chasm? Might Ringabel have stayed alongside Edea as they served in Eternia at Braev's side? 

Of course it was possible. But she could not mourn the passing of the possibilities; she was glad that she was here now and fighting for their futures. It was not a task she would feel comfortable leaving for another. And no matter how hard, long and pained the journey had been, Agnes was glad she had met Tiz, Edea and Ringabel. She pushed away the final uncomfortable other possibility; what if no one had uncovered Airy's plan and the inevitable result was the destruction of their world along with every other?

There was a pulse of blue energy high above them, signalling the arrival of another ally. Edea, Tiz and Ringabel stepped back to give the newcomer more room and watched as the outline of a person formed. The figure dropped towards the ground in a whirling mass of rose petals, and Agnes gaped as she made sense of the manifested form. She whirled around to see Tiz's eyes go wide as she slapped her hand across his vision. Edea quickly flicked Ringabel's glasses from his face before clamping her own hands over his face.

In front of the group, an alternate Edea Lee turned to smile at the two girls, smirking at the blinded boys. They both recognised the highly revealing garment this other Edea wore - the same article of clothing woven by Sage Yulyana; proposed, but ultimately rejected for use in the Sacred Flower Festival: the Bravo bikini. Ringabel was muttering incoherently, his fingers grasping at air as the alternate Edea turned back to face Ouroborus. She raised her sword up, and then almost faster then Agnes could see, she darted towards their enemy, raining a succession of deep cuts into its flank. She leapt back beside Agnes, and with a smile said only "Take that!" before she returned to her own world.

Ringabel finally got his companion's hands away from his eyes just as her duplicate vanished, and he cast around in disappointment, searching desperately for some sign of the alternate Edea even as he scrambled to retrieve his glasses from the ground. "I knew it! I knew it would look great on you! Oh, Sage Yulyana, you truly are a master," he enthused to the disgruntled Edea. "Oh, to have seen more."

"I think you got more then enough of a look just then," she replied, studiously avoiding his imploring gaze. Agnes realised she was still unusually close to Tiz and with an embarassed smile removed her hand from his eyes. 

"Tiz! Did you see? The magnificence of Edea in the Bravo bikini?" Ringabel asked. Agnes decided the last thing they needed right now was more guys talk and hastily reached out again for another alternate helper. Hopefully this one wouldn't prove so embarassing. A new form rapidly sprang into existence and with an exasperated sigh Edea once again removed Ringabel's glasses, this time holding them behind her back as she covered his eyes. Agnes gaped and replaced her hand on Tiz's face with possibly a little more force than strictly necessary.

The wind vestal stared at the fake rabbit ears wobbling in the air, the thigh high boots and the white swim-suit revealing far too much of her alternate's skin. Agnes watched her duplicate wink before she turning to unleash a volley of ice crystals towards their foe with a cry of "Begone with you." The summoner could only stare blankly as her counterpart dissolved back into energy, barely hearing Tiz and Ringabel questioning just what the two girls had seen this time.

"Unacceptable," the wind vestal muttered as she quickly began the next summoning.

This time Agnes's eyes widened in surprise and she caught Edea's smirk as Ringabel vainly tried to stop her from seeing the new arrival. Naked except for essentially a white bathing suit and a long white scarf, an alternate Ringabel dropped gracefully to the ground. He sniffed at the single rose he held before tossing the flower over to Edea. Concentrating for a moment, he reached to the heavens as a meteor sailed from high above them to smash into Ouroborus.

Ringabel let his legs give out as he watched aghast as his twin vanished into the air. "Unacceptable," he said in despair.


End file.
